


Goodbye.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates saying goodbye to Gavin even for short time periods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye.

“Do you have to go home?” Michael whispered into Gavin’s ear. They were standing so close to one another they might have well of been one person. The people of the airport they were in moved around them as Gavin and Michael stood still in the middle. Michael hated saying goodbye the Gavin whether it was for five minutes or five days. Gavin sighed against his boyfriend and he held onto the hem of Michael’s shirt just a little bit tighter.

“You know I do, visiting my family isn’t as easy as just going to New Jersey for a few days.” Gavin explained. He felt guilty but he didn’t exactly want to go either. Gavin wanted to stay home, to stay with Michael but his family needed him more than his whining boyfriend did.

“Why can’t I come?” Michael sounded absolutely pitiful. Gavin almost relented then. He almost said fuck it, let’s just go home and forget about the whole ‘go see the family for a week’ thing. Gavin didn’t because he knew that he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

 

“Michael, you wouldn’t want to be there. I’m going home to attend a funeral, my grandmother’s funeral; it’s not going to be a party.” Gavin said solemnly.

“I could be there to comfort you.” Michael insisted as Gavin started to pull away from him. Michael clung tighter to his boyfriend. He was determined to keep Gavin near him for as long as he could.

“You could but you’d be a lot more helpful back here, keeping Achievement Hunter in line.” Gavin joked. He playfully pinched Michael’s cheeks. When Michael didn’t scowl or bat Gavin’s hand away the Brit knew that Michael really was feeling the good bye. Gavin was as well. He hated being away from his boy but some things just had to be done and this was just one of them. He couldn’t avoid it – Gavin wasn’t about to bail on his grandmother’s funeral because Michael’s pout was too hard to resist. Michael huffed as Gavin let go of his cheek in favour of fondly stroking it.

 

 

“You can’t go.” Michael said boldly. Gavin shook his head. The corners of his mouth tipped up slightly in a silent laugh. Gavin’s hand lingered upon Michael’s cheek as he contemplated the other man’s words. In the end he came to his decision.

“I have to Michael.” Gavin said softly. Michael shook his head. The movement forced Gavin’s hand to fall from his cheek and Michael immediately mourned the loss. Gavin only smiled at him when Michael picked it back up, yearning for the contact as he pressed Gavin’s palm against his cheek again. He’d miss that palm, Michael thought – he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to survive a whole week without Gavin’s hands. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to survive a whole week without Gavin period. It was cruel, inhumane and wrong of his boyfriend to leave him like this. Michael tried his pout again in the hopes that Gavin would give in and finally see sense but the Brit was just smiling sadly at him.

 

 

“What am I going to do?” Michael complained as he thought about it. Who was he supposed to cuddle at night? What would he do without Gavin telling him some bizarre story in the morning about how they stole Edgar back in his dreams? Michael hadn’t taken a shower alone in months and he’d forgotten what it was like to live alone. Were there any single player games worth playing anymore? Thankfully, Michael could cook and so he didn’t worry about his survival in that aspect but then he only worried about Gavin. The Brit was useless in the kitchen and Michael hoped that he would be well fed by his family at home. Michael was doubtful because Gavin had come to England wafer thin and even after being fed so much (a Texan curse) he still wasn’t the size of a normal human. Michael’s panic subsided when Gavin rolled his eyes at him and pat his cheek warmly.

 

 

“You’re going to go home, put a rubbish movie on Netflix and call Ray if you’re feeling lonely. He’ll come over if you promise pizza.” Gavin said with a wise nod.

“I don’t want Ray, I want you.” Michael said bitterly.

“Well, don’t tell him that or else he might not want to come and you’d have to eat a pizza by yourself.” Gavin joked and at last Michael smiled back at him.

“This isn’t a joking matter.” Michael tried to stay serious, to stay sad and upset like he wanted to.

“No, you’re right – Ray would still come anyway.” Gavin pondered. Michael laughed then. “In fact I’m pretty sure you don’t have to provide pizza either you could probably just lure him to our apartment with water bottles.” Gavin continued and Michael dropped his head to snicker into Gavin’s t-shirt. The Brit giggled with him and allowed his hand to slip into Michael’s curls.

 

 

Gavin would miss those curls, he realised. He’d miss Michael a lot in all honesty. Gavin couldn’t imagine what it would be like to wake up in his old bed – the one he’d slept in when he didn’t know Michael Jones. It’d be too small and would probably still have Power Rangers sheets on it (his mother liked to remind him of his roots… and she didn’t have the heart to change it). Gavin would laugh now at the posters of women that lined his wall – covers for something his teenage self had never wanted to admit. Now Gavin could take them down, perhaps he’d replace them with a picture of himself and Michael to make himself a little less homesick. The thought forced Gavin to swallow bile that had risen in his throat. He hadn’t even left and he was homesick or rather lovesick. Gavin could feel Michael breath against him and he wished that he didn’t have to go and that he could just go home with Michael and share pizza with him and Ray. It would be a much nicer evening compared to the long flight he had ahead of him.

 

 

Reality had a cruel way of ruining everything. An ominous voice spoke through a terrible microphone and reminded both Gavin and Michael that the Brit had a plane to catch.

“Well, this is it.” Gavin sighed sadly as Michael straightened up and looked back at him.

“If you’re not back in five days I’ll come and get you.” Michael said so seriously that Gavin couldn’t help but believe him. He kind of wanted to stay for an extra day just to see if Michael would do it.

“I promise I won’t be late.” Gavin reassured despite his curiosity. Another time maybe. Michael nodded firmly and for a moment an awkward air hung between them. Then Michael pulled Gavin close once more and kissed him as hard as he could upon Gavin’s lips. The kiss conveyed everything they couldn’t say so openly in an airport full of strangers. I love you, it said. I’ll miss you, it reiterated. Please don’t leave, it repeated.

 

 

The kiss ended far too soon for either man and when they broke away Gavin could see tears in the corners of Michael’s eyes. He wiped them away gently and Michael tried to hold it back.

“Go, put on Netflix. Watch the School of Rock.” Gavin suggested and Michael frowned.

“Where’d that come from?” Michael sputtered.

“It’s on my iPad, if we both watch it it’ll be like we watched it together.” Gavin shrugged at his own logic. Michael scoffed and Gavin would have said more if the ominous voice didn’t repeat that he didn’t have the time to. He waved awkwardly to Michael before he turned to leave. Michael didn’t pull him back like he wanted to but watched him leave.

 

 

Michael didn’t invite Ray over like Gavin had suggested. He did pull up Netflix and he did watch school of rock. He found comfort in the fact that somewhere, high up in the sky and probably half asleep, Gavin was watching it with him. 


End file.
